


If It Pleases You

by kawaiisumi



Series: Matsuoka Gou Week 2018 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Muscles, Strippers & Strip Clubs, rated t for half naked men and women lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: When Kou gets stressed, Nagisa knows the one thing that will definitely cheer her up.Aka, Nagisa tricks Kou into a strip club.





	If It Pleases You

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda late, since I got distracted preparing for Christmas oops. Enjoy Day 3 of Matsuoka Gou Week: "Muscles/Management"!

**If It Pleases You**  
_Aka, Nagisa tricks Kou into a strip club._

She kept checking her phone. This was ridiculous. Kou stood shivering, hunching her shoulders forward in an attempt to remain warm. But it was the middle of winter for god’s sake, and the sun had set over an hour ago. With her quickly numbing fingers, she unlocked her phone sending off another text, this time with a frowning face for emphasis.

A moment later her phone pinged, and Kou read the text in frustration, though continued to wait there. The minutes passed by slowly, Kou watching the variety of sketchy characters pass her on the sidewalk and into the building to her right. What had she gotten herself into?

“Ah! Gou-chan I’m sorry I’m late!” Nagisa wailed, running toward her. 

He went in for a hug, but Kou ducked, dodging his attempt. “Nagisa-kun! You were supposed to be here over an hour ago. What in god’s name have you been doing?” She chastised, clearly unhappy.

Nagisa pouted, magenta eyes shimmering with fake tears. “Mou… Gou-chan is being mean to me!”

“It’s Kou, not Gou,” Kou narrowed her eyes, shoving her hands into her jacket pocket. “We’ve known each other for years, and you still-”

“Anyhow, let’s go inside!” Nagisa interrupted, grappling for her arm as the two got into line leading into the building beside them. 

“What even is this place anyway?” Kou asked curiously, eyeing the door, where a tall and burly security guard was slowly letting people in. “I’ve seen a bunch of weird people since I got here…”

Nagisa’s eyes flickered, almost mischievously. Kou looked at him suspiciously, watching his face melt into one of feigned innocence. “E-eh? It’s… It’s just a nice place some of my friends recommended to me!” He said, though was obviously lying.

But Kou chose to ignore it, finding it to bothersome to try and weasel the truth out of Nagisa. “S-so Gou-chan, how is school going?” Nagisa asked, in an attempt to make small talk as the line moved forward.

“It’s fine I guess,” Kou sighed, watching as her breath vaporized into the cold air and disappeared. “I thought I’d get to see more real-life muscles, but we’ve just been looking at pictures in textbooks, and they are much less appealing.”

Nagisa smiled, giggling aloofly. “You’ll see nice muscles soon! Your practicum comes up soon, right?”

Kou’s eyes lit up at the prospect, the centers of her ruby eyes beginning to burn bright with passion. “Yes! I already received my placement at a massage place downtown. They specialize in athlete rehabilitation, so there will be many gorgeous muscles there!” Kou tried to imagine what it would be like. After all, the last time she had really seen any good muscles in person had been in their last year of swim club. While all of them had eventually decided to go to school in Tokyo, they seldom had time to see each other considering all their conflicting schedules. Even when Kou did see them, it was always cold, and everyone was wearing layers and layers of clothing.

“And here too,” Nagisa interjected, breaking Kou away from her train of thought. By now they had approached the front of the line, the security guard asking for their ID. 

As Kou handed him her driver’s licence, she looked at Nagisa cryptically. “What do you mean ‘here too’?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as the two entered the building together.

Nagisa said nothing, but allowed the place to speak for itself. The lights were dim, a hazy glow of neon pink lights illuminating the room with a disorienting glow. The steady pulse of the bass reverberated through the floor, pumping through the large speakers situated around the club. It took Kou a few moments to adjust, before she scanned the room. As she did so, her mouth slackened, her jaw dropping at the sight. When she looked at Nagisa, his face looked itching to laugh and giggle, but was holding it in for her sake. “Nagisa-kun…”

“Yes Gou-chan?”

“Nagisa-kun, why did you take me to a strip club?!” Kou wailed, obviously scandalized. She clutched at her chest dramatically, trying to wrap her head around what was going on. To their left was a small bar serving fruity cocktails. But that took the least of Kou’s attention, considering there were people, men and women alike, dancing and twisting on poles on the stage to their left. 

_Good god_ , Kou thought to herself, eyeing a particularly built man in the center. She felt as though she should hide her eyes in shame, but she just couldn’t look away. He balanced himself, leaning outward toward a section of onlookers, his triceps flexing as he did so. Kou felt her mouth moisten embarrassedly.

“Do you like it?” Nagisa asked, preening like a puppy looking for a treat.

Kou finally tore her eyes away from the dancers, scowling at the blonde. “Why did you bring me here?” She asked, though Nagisa could see in her eyes she was anything but angry.

“Gou-chan looks sad when she doesn’t get to see good muscles,” Nagisa shrugged, a pout on his lip when his actions were not praised. “I thought it would make you smile if I brought you here!”

Kou sighed, sneaking another glance at the performers, one of which had suspended himself on the pole, his back muscles tightening around the shoulders as he held up his own weight. Kou could feel her face flushing. “W-well, since we’re here, we might as well watch,” she said embarrassedly, slapping Nagisa on the arm.

Nagisa giggled, “Gou-chan needs to learn to be honest with herself.”

Kou scowled, though allowed Nagisa to grab her by the arm, dragging her into the crowd of onlookers also ogling at the spectacle. It was an awkward experience, but Kou had to admit, she felt her energy coming back to life drinking in the glorious muscles in front of her. Nagisa only meant well after all. His executions may be weird, but his intentions were rather pure-

“I brought some cash for you,” Nagisa continued, a shit-eating grin on his face, “So you can try to tuck it into a handsome guy’s underwear.”

_"Nagisa-kun!"_


End file.
